Papa Reborn to Mama Fon to Akanbo-tachi!
by masterofthecourt
Summary: It was, once again, the ten years bazooka's fault. This time, it was Tsuna, Hibari, and Dino who became the victim, and what's worse, there was only Fon and Reborn who was available to take care of them. Let the chaos ensues. Adult!Arcobaleno, RebornxFon, Childish!D2718, sort of drabbles.


**Prompt:** Papa, Mama.

* * *

The accident happened when Tsuna was training with Dino and Hibari (At Reborn's insistence) on Namimori-chuu's roof. Romario, Reborn, and Fon (who came to watch his nephew's fight) were watching on the sidelines when they saw Lambo burst in, running away while laughing childishly, most probably playing tag with I-Pin. The lightning guardian who didn't watch his steps tripped on a hole, caused by a certain prefect's tonfa, and fell flat on his face. The oh-so-familiar purple bazooka flew out of Lambo's hair and caught Tsuna, Hibari, and Dino.

In an instant, pink smoke flooded their visions. The smoke was unusually thick and took quite a few minutes to clear up. That caused Reborn to get suspicious. The onyx eyed man turned to the perpetrator of the accident and asked (more like demanded), "Oi, stupid cow, was the bazooka just got upgraded by Giannini?"

Lambo, who was quietly sobbing while trying to hold his tears in, nodded weakly. "Hold—it—in—" he muttered quietly, before he answered, "U-Un, G-Giannini-baka took it one week ago a-and just r-returned it this m-mo—HUWAAA! IT HURTS!" Lambo cried out, cutting off his own sentence as he rolled on the floor, crying while covering his face.

' _Ah, no wonder. Whenever something got upgraded by that mechanic from this time period, it always malfunctioned.'_ The hitman thought as he waited for the pink smoke that had yet to clear up. _'I should punish that Giannini to teach him not to mess with the ten years bazooka ou_ _t_ _of all things in this world.'_ The raven haired man continued as he proceeded on to think of one thousand and one ways to punish Giannini.

The smoke started to clear as he continued to think of a decent (read: sadistic, definitely humiliating) punishments for Giannini. Now, he could see three small silhouettes behind the smoke... "HUWAAA!" And the cry accompanying it did not help at all. Small silhouette, crying—oh, _dio_ , it couldn't possibly be—

The smoke cleared and revealed three babies on the floor of Namimori's rooftop. Oh, _joy_.

The baby on the far left was most definitely Hibari, what with his raven hair and emotionless face. Had the boy always been like that since he was young? It seemed so. Then, the baby beside the baby Hibari was a toddler Dino Cavallone, who was most definitely still a wimp at this age. The small blond look confused and scared, but at least he did not cry. Talking about crying, the one on Dino's right side, the brunet baby who was crying aloud was most definitely Tsuna.

So troublesome.

"Fuu~ they turned into babies." He heard Fon sighed beside him, before the Chinese approached the crying baby and carried him, putting Tsuna into his calming embrace. "Shush now, child. No one will harm you here." The ex storm arcobaleno murmured to the child, showing him a soft smile.

Oh yeah, Fon had always been good with child.

Hearing that, Tsunayoshi's loud cry dissolved into small sobbing. The brunet looked up to Fon's eyes and immediately brightened. The chibified Tsuna then smiled widely (and adorably, Reborn added in his mind) and giggled, clapping his hand excitedly. "Mama!"

Fon blinked.

Romario's face turned red as he tried to hold his laughter.

Reborn smirked.

Lambo was confused.

I-Pin who had just entered the scene also looked confused.

"Hmph, that fits you well, Fon. You are quite feminine, anyway." Reborn teased, a mischievous smirk decorated the hitman's lips. The ex sun arcobaleno turned to the other two babies and told them, "You two, call that braided man 'mama' from now on."

"Mama." Dino and Hibari said in unison, looking at the frozen Fon expectantly.

Tsuna giggled then pointed at Reborn. "Papa!" he said happily. "Papa! Papa!" he repeated again, still pointing at Reborn. The brunet pointed at Fon, "Mama." Then he turned back to Reborn. "Papa." He continued, and then he giggled happily again. "Mama, papa!"

Reborn froze.

Romario was still holding back his laughter.

Lambo was still confused.

And so did I-Pin.

"Un, papa." The raven haired baby agreed, looking back at Reborn expectantly. Beside him, the blond baby nodded happily, clapping his hand in agreement and giggled excitedly. A small smirk crept onto Hibari's small lips, as if he was satisfied seeing the looks on his new mama and papa.

What a sadistic baby.

That day, the story of their dysfunctional family started.

That day, everyone in the Namimori town shivered.

Namimori, be ready. Chaos is coming.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! It's me, Court! x3

This time, I come here with a series of drabbles (Sort of)! This fic will only be filled with random one shots revolving around Reborn, Fon, and baby Dino, Hibari, and Tsuna! ^^

Talking about Hibari, my dearest favorite character, happy birthday!

I'll try to update this fic regularly, since in two days, I'm going to be free of school! (Finally!) I will also start updating To That Blue Sky to. The second chapter is almost finished! =w=)d

Anyway, enjoy this!


End file.
